My Life, My Thoughts, My World
by groffcheles
Summary: This is what happens when you give Oliver Oken a diary, sorry Oliver, JOURNAL, a pen, and tell him to spill all of his feelings about school and his crushes. Definate Moliver plot.
1. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Summary: This is what happens when you give Oliver Oken a diary, ahem, journal, a pen and tell him to spill all of his feelings about school and, more importantly, girls. Definite Moliver plot.

_**A/N: What Oliver writes is in regular font. Parts written in 3rd person are in italics. There will only be a few of those kinds so I'm making them in italics. )**_

Chapter one: Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Dear dia-- _"No, no," Oliver said to himself and shook his head. He furiously erased the word "diary" (or what would've become the word anyway). He was a boy after all. diary didn't seem to fit. He blew the eraser shavings away and tried again._

Dear journal, _Oliver smiled to himself. "Much better," he said, still with a smile. He began writing..._

Well, I guess this is what you get for having two girls as best friends; a diary for your birthday. Yes, me, Oliver 'Smokin' Oken, has stooped low enough to write down my every thought in a diary. Oh, I'm sorry! Gah must stop making these mistakes! You are a journal. Diary is just too girly. But Miley and Lilly keep calling you that so the word is stuck in my mi-- Wait, did I just call you... you! As in a living thing!. Now it's official. I've sunk to an ultimate low. Well let's think of a better name for you now that I started calling you, well, you. So you can be... Owen? No. Candy? Ew. No. Miles? Yes. I will call you Miles. And think of my best friend... Oh sorry. Must focus. So, Miles, it is true. I have fallen head over heels for Miley Stewart. My best friend who I wish could be more. I will never forget the day I lied to her... Would you like to hear the story? Well here it is anyway,

**FLASHBACK MOMENT**

**Miley and I embraced in a hug. The best position I've ever been in.**

**"Feel anything?" Miley asked me. I couldn't tell her how I felt. Not yet.**

**"Nope," I lied then took a deep breath and as much as I wanted to hold that hug and just never let go, I did what I felt was right at that moment.. I pulled away and flung my arms out like an airplane. **

**"In fact, it's a little awkward," I said and sighed as we both completely let go of each other.**

**END LOVELY BREATHTAKING, LYING,** _Oliver laughed at himself and decided that it was a little over dramatic. He erased "lovely" and "lying" and left it:_

**END BREATHTAKING FLASHBACK**

And that is why I will call myself a liar for the rest of my life. I really do love Miley and I never stopped loving her OR Hannah Montana. But could I tell my best friends that I loved Miley? Pfft no! Lilly would mock me for the rest of my life and what if Miley doesn't feel the same way? She really doesn't act like she likes me. I've given her so many clues that I like her. Some examples if you need them: I helped her hide her hideous kitten sweater from Amber and Ashley, I helped her remember her lyrics when she was up there as Hannah and what has she done in return? Nothing. So I've come to my conclusion, Miley definitely does NOT love me. Well not the way I love her anyway. or the way I think I love her... Maybe I don't love her... Definitely like her but... Gah this is so confusing! Why did I have to fall madly in love (Okay I admit, I am in love) With my best friend who does not love me back?

Oh hang on. Text from Miley... MILEY! Please let her be calling to reveal her unconditional love to me... Oliver stood up and walked over to his cell phone lying on his bed. He read the message and typed back to Miley.

Okay, no love admitting yet. But she did tell me to meet her at the beach. And that's a start right, Miles? Aw man sometimes I wish you could talk! Well wish me luck!

The guy who thinks he's crazy for writing in an actual journal,

Smokin' Oken

Oliver shut his new journal and tucked it under is bed's mattress where he was sure no one would find it. Then he put on some shoes and headed down to the beach to meet Miley.

_**A/N: I thought this would be a good place to leave off. Please no flames. This is my first story and I'm just starting to get used to this type of writing. I would appreciate comments on how to make it better. I need 3 reviews to keep this story going so please R&R!**_


	2. More Confusion?

_**A/N: My second chapter. I really hope y'all like it!**_

Chapter 2: More confusion?

_Oliver got home from his date with Miley and pulled out his so called "Miles" out from under his mattress. He grabbed a black pen and began to write down his feelings again..._

Dear Miles,

Okay so Miley didn't exactly tell me she loved me. Yes, a huge disappointment for me. This is basically how the conversation down by the beach went:

**FLASHBACK MOMENT**

**I arrived on the beach all smiles and spotted Miley over by our (okay, my) favorite place. The rock where she told me she was Hannah Montana.**

**"Hey Miley," I said walking up to her.**

**"Hi Oliver," she said. I noticed a touch of nervousness in her voice. It made me lean towards her actually confessing her unconditional love to me. (Okay, unrealistic. But a guy can dream, can't he?)**

**"Um Oliver?" she asked. I looked her straight in the eyes and gave a little shudder. She was beautiful. Inside and out... Okay, out of daydream, Snap out of it Oliver! **

**"Yeah?" I said.**

**"I was wondering, do you like Lilly? I mean as more than a friend," Miley asked, looking down at the golden sand. All the while her foot was making circles in the sand... It was wonderful.. Okay so,**

**As you could probably tell, I was taken back by the question so I just kinda stood there for a second.**

**"Oliver?" she said, obviously trying to snap me out of whatever trance I was in this time.**

**"Oh.. Um no! Ew! Lilly's my best friend! I would never consider her a crush!" I said, almost yelling. I spoke with an odd tone in my voice. I had to pretend it was gross to be in love with your best friend but of course I think it's normal because of my love for Miley and all but anyway, on with flashback.**

**"Okay, good. I mean... cool. So I guess I'll see you later?" I nodded quickly and Miley just darted off and left me there to bask in my disappointment about not liking me. To her, it seemed like I was just her friend. Oliver the Dork. **

**END FLASHBACK**

And that's really all that happened. You see, I was going to tell her how much I loved her and could never love Lilly as much as I do her and all that stuff but here are my reasons why I didn't say anything:

1.) Miley would be freaked out if I said that and she didn't feel the same way (Which I'm 99.9 sure she doesn't.)

2.) It could rip us apart as friends and that's really not what I want to happen.

3.) She just kinda ran away before I could say anything. Which, by the way, was really odd.

Those are my top three reasons I can't tell her. I mean she's my best friend. We're talking about Miley! She's not like other girls. She sweet and funny and I know a lot about her and I feel we can be together easily. I feel that will all disappear along with our friendship if I ever tell her my secret. I know I should tell her. After all, she told be her biggest secret. And boy was that big. Oh well, not today, my mom's yelling at me to come down for dinner. Why must Miley leave me so confused? Gah!

The guy who has completely confused himself,

Smokin' Oken

_Oliver forgot to put his journal away. He just left it out on his desk. He was too busy thinking about Miley and what would happen if he didn't get down for dinner "right now, mister". This could cause some problems..._

_**A/N: So there's the second chapter! Hope y'all liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember, your reviews are what makes me happy enough to keep writing so keep them coming! Oh and so we clear this up now, I don't own anyone from Hannah Montana as much as I want to and I never will! So there...**_


	3. Every Secret Reveled

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! You're so sweet! Sorry if it takes a while for my story to be updated, I'm just getting the hang of this adding chapters thing. Bear with me!**_

Chapter Three: Every Secret Reveled

_Miley and Lilly were over at Oliver's house having a study session. Oliver had to go to the bathroom. Miley found a small book that looked exactly like the diary Lilly and her had given Oliver for his birthday. She couldn't help but wonder if Oliver had actually written in it. She was convinced he wouldn't. Lilly was the one who said he would. Miley just had to find out who was right. She opened the diary to the first page and her mouth slowly opened, then formed into a smile. She turned the page and read the second entry. "No. Way," she whispered to herself. She bit her lip and picked up a pencil._

Oliver,

You really feel that way about me? I mean really? You do? This is... unbelievable. I... feel the same way. I love you too Oliver! But... maybe we shouldn't tell Lilly... Remember when I asked if you liked Lilly? Well she asked me to ask you that because, well, she likes you too. And she is our best friend so maybe this wouldn't be the best time to date. But don't feel bad. I like you, I really do. But... Lilly is our friend and our friendship is way more important than almost anything. Right? So let's just wait and hope Lilly gets over you.

Infinate Xs and Os,

Miley 3

_Miley put down the book and the pencil as Oliver got back from the bathroom. She smiled and they finished their study session happily._

_After Miley and Lilly went home, Oliver picked up his journal. He read the note and his heart couldn't decide what to feel..._

Miles,

Wow. That's really all I can say. Wow. Miley likes me. But Lilly does too! Really? I just never thought Lilly would like me. LILLY. It's just... wow. And Miley likes me too. That's just... I never thought... I need to work on my crush decoder. I never would've expected either of them to like me and now both of them do! I'm really not that adorable. Okay maybe I am.. Anyway, why does Lilly have to like me! If she didn't Miley and I could live in happiness! But I do care about Lilly and I don't want her feelings and now I have to agree with Miley. Now woudn't be the be---. _In the midst of looking around his room, Oliver's eyes fell on his calendar. "Crap," he muttered. _Prom! I can't believe it's only in 1 week. And Miley and Lilly crushing on my NOW! Why couldn't this have happened last year! I know who I WANT to take but I would feel really bad about Lilly's feelings which would be hurt. I guess I'll just go with whoever asks me first. please let it be Miley. I guess It wouldn't be too bad going with Lilly but I just really like Miley and I want to spend what is supposed to be the best night of my life with the girl of my dreams. Gah what am I supposed to do now? Sometimes life can be too confusing... How annoying. I'm supposed to be happy that Miley likes me but now that Lilly likes me too, Miley is insisting we don't date when we both know that would make us really happy campers. Oh well. I guess you win some you lose some. And I didn't completely lose. Miley still does like me. Time for dinner again. I always write at dinner time... Strange. I should stop this habit so I don't have to keep leaving in odd places. My mom is yelling at me again saying, "If you don't get your butt down here right this minute you're grounded mister." Yes, those are her exact words. Well don't want to be grounded so off I go again. Bye.

The guy who will get asked to prom by 2 girls and is upset about that,

Smokin' Oken

_**A/N: My loyal readers, stay tuned for much, much more! And don't forget, I still don't own Hannah Montana's charicters and please REVIEW! Thanks peeps!**_


	4. Prom Time Complications

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Love you guys! Seems like y'all want Miley/Oliver and Lilly/Jackson. You'll just have to wait and read on!**_

Chapter Four: Prom Time Complicatons

_Oliver got home from school and walked straight to his room without saying a word to anyone. He was in a hurry to write everything that happened that day down in his journal before he forgot it all. It had been a confusing day for him and his mind could go blank any moment. He took out his journal and started writing down his day..._

Miles,

Wow. Today was... odd. And eventful. Right now I have Mandy Moore blasting my ear. You know why? Miley made me a CD! Isn't that sweet! It has really cool songs on it and I could figure out why she put most of them on there. Let's see if you can figure out why. here's my list of songs:

1. Butterflies Don't Lie- Kaci Brown

2. Stupid Cupid- Mandy Moore

3. You're my Number One- SClub 7

4. If We Were a Movie- Hannah Montana (Yeah, that made me laugh too.)

5. Don't Go Breakin' My Heart- Anne Hathaway and Jesse McCartney

6. Start of Something New- Zac Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens

7. Accidentally In Love- Counting Crows

8. Chemicals React- Aly & A.J.

9. Somebody to Love- Anne Hathaway

10. You Found me- Kelly Clarkson

11. Why Can't I (Breathe)- Liz Phair

12. Kiss The Girl- Ashley Tisdale

13. Stickwitu- Pussycat Dolls

Yes, and by that she means... SHE LOVES ME! I can't believe Miley actually has a crush on me. ME! So anyway, I have more important news, Miley and Lilly asked me to the prom. Well no surprise there. But then, here's the twist, they asked me at the EXACT SAME TIME! I mean EXACT. They couldn't have been more precise. This is EXACTLY how the conversation went. Word for word:

**FLASHBACK MOMENT**

**I was standing at my locker minding my own business gathering up my various homework assignments to go to class when all of a sudden Miley and Lilly were on either side of me staring at me. It was really creepy! They were really STARING at me. I glanced from Miley to Lilly and then took a step back. I was kinda freaked out. **

**So then they both yell, "Oliver!"**

**I mean, hello, I'm standing right in front of them. No need to blow my eardrums. So then,**

**"Go to prom with me?" They asked, at the same time. Then they turned to each other and kinda glared at each other. Then they turned back to me and had smiles on their faces again. **

**"Uh.. Ummmm... You.. Lilly.. Uh.. Miley?" I stuttered. I wasn't shocked that they had both asked me, exactly, I was shocked that they asked me at the exact same time. I knew I WANTED to say yes to Miley but Lilly is also my friend and they did ask me at the same time. I was completely frozen. Well I was until I felt hands on my shoulders that kept shaking me. **

**"Huh?" I said, coming back to Earth. **

**"I asked you to prom," Miley said, and removed her hands. "I also made you this." This is where she handed me the CD I mentioned earlier. I just smiled and looked at Lilly who then spoke.**

**She pushed Miley aside and said. "I asked you too. And got you this," she said and handed me this shell necklace which was very nice. But, CD or necklace? I'd have to choose CD. But it WAS a nice necklace and also very thoughtful of Lilly. Now Lilly is very attractive, don't get me wrong, but I just like Miley better and I was convinced that she could no doubt find someone else to go with. So after about 2 minutes of everyone standing there staring at the ground of our school (Which I might as well point out now, was looking pretty shiny today.) I spoke up.**

**"You know you both are my best friends. No matter what," I looked at Miley and then Lilly to see their faces. They both looked so hopeful. "Um... Miley? I'd be honored to go to prom with you." Then I looked at Lilly's face and I could tell she was holding back tears. "Lilly? I'm so so sorry!" I leaned over to her and gave her a hug. "If you don't find someone to go with, I'll still save a dance for you. I promise," I said and let go of Lilly slowly. **

**END FLASHBACK**

Well, yeah. That's pretty much all of the important stuff that happened. I get to go to the dance with the girl of my dreams and... crushed my other best friend... Okay so not every moment is perfect, right? Right. Great. I hear mom coming to make sure I've done my homework. Better get it out. Man, I just can't win with these times to write! Well, I'll attempt to write tomorrow. (**_A/N: That goes for me too_**) Bye.

The guy who is going to prom with the girl of his dreams (WOOT!),

Smokin' Oken

_**A/N: I do NOT own any of the songs above or any charries of Hannah Montana. If you would like to listen to any of the songs on the CD Miley gave Oliver, go to and type the name of the song into the search box. Keep the revies coming! It's what makes me love wrting so very much.**_


	5. Lilly Gets a Date

_**A/N: Here's the 5th chapter! Hope you like it!**_

_Oliver hung up his cell phone and smiled. He was definitely happy. He walked over to his bed and pulled out his journal. He grabbed a #2 pencil and wrote..._

Dear Miles,

You will not believe what Miley just told me! Well, Lilly has been hanging around Miley's house more than usual which is odd because any normal teenage girl would be mad at their so called "friend" for dating their crush (or so Miley says). So anyway, Lilly also has been hanging out at Rico's Surf shack a lot and Miley had become suspicious of Lilly's love for smoothes so she asked Jackson (who just happens to work at Rico's) if he thought anything was up with Lilly and he said, "No. that girl has finally come to her senses and asked me to go to her prom with her instead of Oliver who you're going with." And then he just smiled to himself and walked away.

You don't know how happy that makes me! (No, not the part about him walking away with a smile on. The part about him taking Lilly!) Now Miley and I both don't feel guilty and all 3 of us are best friends again! Miley's a little worried that Jackson will start hanging out with us 3 now. I assured her that I would not let that happen although, at the time, I did think it would be nice to have another boy in the group but it is Miley's brother and I have to agree with her that him going out with Lilly is kinda creepy, but she seems happy with him and over me so I'm glad! This has worked out waaaaaay better than planned.

Hmmm... I can't help but wonder whatever happened to Becca. Becca Weller. My ex-girlfriend. Sometimes I do wonder about her. I mean I'm the one who dumped her so I shouldn't care but somehow I do care. I love Miley but do I still like Becca? No! But I do care about her like a friend. Maybe I'll call her later... I do still have her phone number. I think I'll do that. Man I'm bo-- Uh oh! Crap. I still have to buy Miley a corsage for tomorrow. I can't believe the prom is tomorrow already. It seems like just yesterday Miley, Lilly and I were starting 8th grade... But no time to think about that now! Gotta go shop! (Never thought I'd actually say that...) Write more later. Promise.

The guy who if he doesn't shop now might as well not go to prom at all,

Smokin' Oken

_**A/N: That's all for this chapter. I know it's really short but I had to have a chapter where Lilly gets a date. I think I'll write one more chapter about the prom and then end the story. Don't worry. I'll be writing a oneshot soon and then a sequel to this story.**_


	6. I Love You Too

Chapter Six: I Love You Too

_**A/N: This is my last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews guys. I really appreciate it. It's great how y'all thought I did so well on my first story. Don't worry, I will write more but it will be harder with school coming up soon. 7th grade is big. Lots of homework. So... here's the chapter.**_

_Oliver entered his bedroom with a smile on his face. He had just gotten home from his prom and had had the best time of his life. Of course he had to write about it! So he pulled his journal out from under his mattress. Still with a huge smile he picked up a pencil and began writing..._

Dear Miles,

How are you? I'm FANTASTIC. I could not be happier. I had the BEST day of my life today! I shall write about it all in flashback form.

**FLASHBACK DAY**

**Lilly and I rode in a car together all the way to Miley's house. It was probably the longest ride I've ever been on. I know it really wasn't, I have been to Miley's house before, but Lilly was REALLY hyper. REALLY REALLY REALLY hyper. Her mom (who was chaperoning) wasn't much help either. They both just chatted away, not noticing how much I really didn't care about how their hair looked or how cute Lilly looked and what a lucky guy Jackson was and that I was lucky to be going with Miley because she's a really nice girl. (Notice how I got absolutely NO complements by the fashion girls...) I just kinda nodded my head every once and a while. My date was really the only thing on my mind. Oh and I also thought about how I might puke but... that's beside the point. I had no second thoughts about going to the prom with Miley (but I can't say the same about throwing up. I had MANY thoughts about that...).**

**Anyway, when we finally reached Miley's house I was so relieved to get a break from Lilly and her mom I practically leaped out of Lilly's parent's van. (Miley would be providing the limo. She, of course, had Hannah's and we figured that would do.) The minute I stepped out of the green van, my palms began sweating. I wiped them on my black pants and walked up the front porch to Miley's house. I pressed the gold doorbell and waited for an answer. I could NOT believe that I was actually going to go through with this. **

"**One second!" I heard a voice call. I'm pretty sure it was Miley's. (Well, I hope it was Miley's. It was a female sounding voice and she's the only girl in that house. So.. it better have been her.)**

**Slowly, Miley's front door opened. There she stood. I couldn't explain if I tried how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a pink dress that flares out at the bottom and a white top with pink flowers. _(A/N: At the bottom of this page I will post this dress.) _I couldn't help but just stand there and stare at her. What can I say? I've never seen a girl like this. All dressed up in a gorgeous dress. So sue me. **

**Miley smiled. "Come on Oliver. Before my dad sees you like this." She snapped her fingers in front of my face. I just nodded and showed her her corsage. "Here," I said with a smile. I wasn't really sure what to do until she held out her arm. She curled her hand into a fist and allowed me to tie the mini white flower bouquet to her wrist. She blushed slightly and smiled. I removed my hands and she pinned a similar looking white flower to my tuxedo. I smiled up at her.**

"**Come in," she said. She took my hand and pulled me inside. We both didn't notice Lilly and her mom until Miley turned around to see Lilly standing on her porch.**

"**Oh Lilly! I didn't see you!" she said. She let go of my hand and ran over to her best friend. Lilly smiled. They hugged each other and Miley whispered something to Lilly which caused Lily to let out a small giggle. These are the times I wish I could read minds... Or at least lips. So anyway, the Miley said,**

"**Jackson is up in his room. He should be down soon." Miley pulled Lilly inside and waved her mom in also. Lilly's mom, who's name I keep forgetting to mention (It's Lauren), smiled and stepped inside. I don't think it was necessary to mention that she was smiling. She had been smiling ever since her and Lilly came to pick me up. I think it's a little freaky. But that's just me. Anyway... Jackson then came down the stairs followed by his and Miley's dad. Jackson tied Lilly's lily corsage around her wrist while saying how pretty she looked and blah, blah, blah. That's not really important. **

**Then Robbie said, "Picture time." and we all groaned. It's not that we didn't like out pictures taken (you should see all the pictures I have of Lilly and I as little kids!) but we were all eager to just get going.**

"**Yeah, yeah. But the quicker we get this over with, the quicker y'all can leave," he said and we all scurried to get next to each other. Robbie laughed.**

"**Now that's more like it," he said.**

"**Wait!" Lauren said and scurried next to Miley's dad. "I want pictures too." We all groaned again. But as soon as cameras started flashing we all put on our best smiles. Once again, I wish I could explain the feeling I got when my arm wrapped around Miley's waist but there really are no words to describe it. The best way I can think of is, imagine 100 butterflies, no. Maybe not butterflies. More like bats. Yes. Imagine 100 bats. Now imagine them all in your stomach. That is exactly what it felt like. But I guess it was a good feeling. It sure was a good position. **

**'Okay. All done. Thanks for your cooperation," Lauren said.**

"**Now let's all get in the limo!" Robbie said smiling. We all raced like a wild herd of buffaloes out the door and to the limo. Not once did I remove my hand from Miley's waist until she kinda coughed and I let go. I don't even think I realized my arm was there the whole time. It just felt natural. We slid into the limo. First Miley, then me, followed by Lilly and last, Jackson. Lauren offered to take her own car but Robbie insisted that she could sit i the passengers side and he could drive. I could sense some definite sparks between those two. I'm not sure Lilly and Jackson would be too happy about that...**

**When we finally got to the school, Robbie opened the door on Miley's side and Lauren opened it on Jackson's side. We all climbed out of the sleek black limo and smoothed out our clothes. This time I let Miley make the first move. She put her arm around me and I wrapped my arm around her. We both smiled at each other and everyone headed for the gym.**

**I must admit, for a gym, the prom committee dressed it up pretty nicely. There was a DJ booth set up in the far right hand corner which was playing an old Simple Plan song and there was dark blue streamers hanging from the basketball hoops everywhere. It looked really cool. There was a disco ball right in the middle of the ceiling. It just kept spinning and flashing bright lights everywhere. Robbie Ray and Lauren left us 4 alone. Jackson said something to Lilly about getting a drink. Lilly nodded and they headed over to the punch table which was in the corner opposite the DJ. It was basically just a small card table holding a bowl of punch and a platter of cookies already half gone. I guess most people get rid of their nerves by eating. There were only about 3 other couples there. We had gotten there pretty early.**

"**May I have this dance?" I asked Miley, bowing. **

"**I'd be delighted," she said. She curtsied and giggled. I led her out to the dance floor. We danced like complete maniacs until more people started arriving. Then we stopped and walked over to the little "punch table" and got ourselves something to drink. I must say, dancing wildly for 3 songs can make you pretty thirsty! We just stood there talking about... stuff while we drank our punch.**

**Soon, a slow song blasted through the speakers. It was hard to recognize at first. **

**But then Miley whispered, "It's our song." and I recognized it immediately. It was, in fact, Butterflies Don't Lie. We had declared it "Our Song" after Miley gave me the CD with that song on it. We had decided that we needed a song for us. It was the first song on the CD and we agreed it was both of our favorites. **

"**We have to dance," I whispered to her and pulled her on the dance floor. I didn't have to pull that fast. In fact, I barely had to pull at all. She was just as happy as I was to dance together. I wrapped my arms around her waist very gently and she placed her arms on my shoulders. I smiled as she placed her head on my shoulder and we moved closer together. I glanced over her shoulder and I saw Lilly and Jackson dancing the same way. I sighed and blew a strand of Miley's hair away from my mouth. I took a deep breath and said the words that I had been wanting to say ever since we had gotten to the prom. I knew that this night would be the night I told Miley the 3 magic words I've always wanted to say to her. I tipped my head so my mouth was to her ear.**

"**Miley, I think I... I love you," I said and took a deep breath. I picked my head back up and let out my breath.**

"**Oliver, I know I love you," Miley said and I realized my life was complete. My best friend loved me and I loved her back. I smiled brightly and Miley picked her head up. She was smiling also. We both leaned in at the same time and kissed lightly on the lips. I definitely felt some sparks.**

"**Wow," we said at the same time. We just looked into each other's eyes and breathed deeply.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Well, that was how my very first prom went. Pretty excellent if you ask me. After that we just kept dancing the night away and were brought home by Miley's dad and Lilly's mom. I still could tell there was something going on between them. They had been talking all night and on the ride home they talked some more. It was sweet. Well, it's getting late. I better get to bed before my mom realizes I'm still up. Goodnight journal. Goodnight forever.

The guy who really truly is in love,

Oliver Oken

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked my story. I know this chapter was really long and I'm sorry if you don't like long chapters but... this is the way it just came out. And it's the last one. Look out for my other stories coming up:**_

_**What I've Always Wanted- Miley tells Oliver she loves him and he feels the same way. But what will happen when Oliver goes so far he asks her to marry him? Will Miley say yes and regret it? Will they both be happy? Will Oliver regret asking her? Find out soon!**_

_**Maybe I'll come out with some short SongFics too. If y'all are nice and read my first one. So just keep reviewing my story and keep checking back to see if I've come up with anymore. Oh! And here's Miley's dress: http/img167.imageshack.us/my.php?imagepromdressxc3.jpg Go there. **_


End file.
